dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bid for the Dragon Balls! Pilaf and Crew's Impossible Mission!
is the fourth episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on August 2, 2015. Its original American airdate was January 28, 2017. Summary While Beerus and Whis are flying towards King Kai's Planet, King Kai is desperate to prevent Goku from meeting Beerus. He suggests Goku leave to Bulma's birthday party, Goku refuses. Meanwhile, Bulma's friends and family are enjoying the party on the luxurious ship. Bulma is upset that Goku and Vegeta had not come, and gets even more annoyed when Krillin asks her age. Android 18 is obsessed with the bingo tournament prizes, which include a plane and a castle. Below the deck, Goten and Trunks run through the ship's kitchen and come to the enormous room where the tournament prizes are kept. Goten is amazed at the prizes, but Trunks goes on to show him the secret top prize, which is protected by a high-tech security system invented by Bulma. Trunks simply unplugs the security system, revealing the Dragon Balls. On a small desert island, Emperor Pilaf is fishing while Shu and Mai dig for buried treasure. They ask if there is really a treasure there, and Pilaf shows them the treasure map, but Mai claims that it being an obvious fake map, and their boat is in poor condition, meaning they can not go back. Bulma's cruise ship happens to be nearing Pilaf's island, and with the security system deactivated, the Dragon Balls suddenly appear as blips on Pilaf's handheld Dragon Radar, right as Pilaf gets a big fish on the line. In his excitement and confusion he drops the radar into the sea, then loses the fish too. Trunks reactivates the security system, so by the time Pilaf manages to retrieve the radar, it no longer detects the Dragon Balls. Shu and Mai think Pilaf was simply imagining things, but he insists they set out for the approaching cruise ship. Their small boat begins filling with water halfway there, and to make matters worse a shark suddenly attacks. The trio manage to grab on to the side of the cruise ship and hang on for dear life, before Goten and Trunks notice them and toss a rope ladder their way. Now on board the ship, Pilaf keeps quiet about his search for the Dragon Balls, and even turns down any offer of food despite the trio's extreme hunger, but he finally succumbs before too long and they all eat happily. At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta continues his training in the gravity chamber; even 150x gravity now provides little challenge for him. The gravity suddenly reverts to normal as a secretary comes in to inform him that there is a message from Bulma for him. Vegeta is still uninterested in the party, and Bulma chews him out over the phone. Back on King Kai's planet, King Kai repaints his damaged house, while Goku fires a Kamehameha which quickly circles around the planet and comes straight back at him. He successfully blocks his own Kamehameha, but the impact causes King Kai's house to collapse. Exasperated, King Kai says that this endless obsession with getting stronger is precisely why Goku can't be allowed to meet Beerus. Goku gets curious on who Beerus is. Having slipped his tongue, King Kai has no choice but to explain: though Beerus governs destruction and is therefore necessary to maintain the balance of the universe, he fickly destroys whatever annoys him. King Kai hastily hides Goku inside his house, but it is too late; Whis and Beerus arrive on his planet. Major Events *The Pilaf Gang board the Princess Bulma. *Beerus arrives on King Kai's planet. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Princess Bulma **Capsule Corporation *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Dragon Balls *Dragon Radar *Angel Attendant's Staff *Halo *Gravity Machine Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Chronologically this episode marks the first appearance of the Pilaf Gang since the Dragon Ball episode Outrageous Octagon having not appeared in any episode of Dragon Ball Z. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 4 (BDS) es:Episodio 4 (DBS) pt-br:O objetivo são as Esferas do Dragão! A Grande Estratégia da Gangue Pilaf! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga